A True Friend
by Inufan08
Summary: Adrian is tired of always hiding behind a mask of who he truly is because he is use to holding up appearances and being what other people want him to be. One can only do so for so long until they reach their breaking point. Rated M for reasons you will find out later. MarinettexAdrian :) :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own the show. Just my ideas.

A True Friend

"Ladybug…can…I talk to you for a few?" Ladybug whips around to look at him ready to say no but something stops her. Perhaps it is the look of desperation in his eyes, she isn't sure. She takes a closer look at his sagging shoulders and the overall ragged look of him that she normally doesn't see.

"Chat, are you ok? You're looking a little rough around the edges and I don't think it's from the akuma earlier." They did have a run in with an akuma earlier but it was dealt with easily, neither of them having to use their powers.

"I'm just…" Ladybug interrupts him with a bone crushing hug and he returns it. He rests his face into her neck and leans his weight on her shoulders. "I just need a friend my lady. My civilian life isn't the easiest and it's rather sad and lonely. I'm mentally drained before I even leave home. Most people despise going to school, but I look forward to it every day so I can get away from..." He lets out a sigh and lifts his head slightly. "Sorry ladybug, just really tired right now. Hard to put up a strong face all the time you know?" She rubs her hand along his back and into his hair to help sooth him. "I'm tired. Tired of not feeling comfortable to be myself at school, and tired of hiding my night time identity from you as well…it's just draining." She continues to rub her fingers against his scalp. She nods.

"Chat, anytime you need to talk I'm here for you. Don't be afraid to be yourself. We don't know who we are under the mask but I hope you know you can count on me to be your friend. A true friend you can trust, to always be there for you no matter what. I count on you in more ways than you know. I know you have my back without question, well the same goes to you too. I'll have your back no matter what. It's dangerous to reveal our identities, even to each other. I can tell you're hurting though, and it might turn out to be less dangerous in the end, the last thing I need is an akumatized bad punning alley cat terrorizing me…it's hard enough as is." He smiles and lifts his head up. He considers her bluebell eyes, one of the many reasons he was attracted to the girl under the mask since their first encounter. He sees the depth to her soul and it's amazing, genuine, and overwhelming. He isn't use to having people look at him with such care in their eyes and he loves it.

"Th-thanks ladybug", he lightly coughs to hide his welling emotions and hugs her tighter. "I know how you feel about revealing your identity, I would never want to force you into a situation that makes you feel like you have to reveal yourself to me. I want it to happen when you're ready and completely sure you want to do that. It sure would be nice though to hang out with you in civilian form." She smiles.

"Thank you for being understanding Chat. Maybe we should start trying and figure out who we are in civilian form? I've been wanting to reveal myself to you for a long time now, however I worry we will become distracted in our fights if we know each other's' identities. How about, first person that finds out gets a free meal out of it? I just worry you'll be disappointed with who I am under the mask…"

He lifts her head so she is looking at him. "Ladybug…I…the first day I saw you I vowed that I loved the girl under the mask…so that's impossible." She beams at him. "You know I worry the same thing…" She raises an eyebrow. "You? A confident, pun loving, girl chasing, flirty cat? Pfff I'll believe it when I see it."

"Like I said before my lady, I hide things very well. In fact, I've never even kissed a girl let alone go on a date with one. So yeah…" Her mouth drops.

"Wow…" Channeling her inner Ladybug she boldly pulls him closer to her and kisses him.

"Wow…" They hold each other in a hug, oblivious to the world around them.

A/N: Uh oh! What will happen? What do YOU want to happen? Leave a comment! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: YAY! 2 follows and 3 favorites from chapter 1! Thank you, you have inspired me to roll out another chapter pretty quickly :).

Chapter 2

They smile at each other, neither of them wanting to let go. Chat rubs his hand from her back, to her shoulder, and down her arm. He repeats the movement a few times. "Come, let's find a more comfortable place." She nods and he grabs her hand and leads her to one of their favorite spots, high above the city siting on a part of the Eiffel Tower, where people can't normally get to. They sit very close to each other, with Chat's arm around Ladybugs waist. She wraps an arm around him and they take in a view that can't be replicated anywhere else. The sun sets and the lights of the tower become prominent the darker it gets. They look off into the distance and see the colors of the sunset wash over the land, making the trees take on an unnatural, beautiful glow. There are still many people out walking over the bridge of the river and even a boat departing from the side. The sun goes down and another view is painted before them. Millions of lights light up the town like a Christmas tree, reflecting off the water and showing up as far as the eye can see. Ladybug shivers from the combination of the coolness the night and wind bring, and Chat practically holds her in his lap to try to keep her a little warmer. They sit there for a while in a comfortable silence. Ladybug yawns and stretches her arms above her and sets them in her lap.

"As much as I would enjoy staying here all night Chat, we should probably head home and get some sleep. Not sure what time it is, but it must be late since there's hardly anyone out anymore."

He nods and stretches too. He stands up, pulling Ladybug up with him. "Yea, it is pretty late, I almost fell asleep there for a minute."

"I'll see you tomorrow for patrol then?" He nods and they both head their separate ways.

Ladybug lands on her landing and enters her room, and transforms to Marinette. She hands a cookie to Tikki, and holds her other hand over her heart. "Tikki…I know you said to keep my identity a secret, but I don't know how much longer I will keep it from Chat…I did after all challenge him to find out who I am in civilian form. So, I guess me telling you this isn't a big surprise." Tikki takes a big bite out of her cookie and looks up.

"Marinette, I'm actually surprised you haven't told him sooner. It's probably about time you share your identities…Hey, don't look at me like that. Sharing your secret shouldn't be taken lightly, that's why I emphasized it so much in the beginning. Obviously, you both can be trusted, so it is up to you when you feel the time is right."

She narrows her eyes at Tikki. "You seem like you are hiding something Tikki, is there anything else you would like to say about the situation?" She waves her chocolaty hands in front of her. "No, no…nothing that I can reveal anyways. You will find out in time." She smiles and hides quickly so Marinette can't ask any more questions. She shrugs her shoulders and changes into some of her favorite pajamas. They happen to have little coffee cups all over in different sizes and colors. She tucks herself into bed and turns off the lamp.

"Goodnight Tikki."

"Goodnight Marinette."

* * *

"Cheeseeeee plzzzzzzzzzz!" Adrien sighs and hands over his stinky cheese. He continues to stare off into space with a smile. "Ohhh…what do we have here…normally you're so hostile towards me and my unnatural love for cheese…which I may add is completely natural and I shouldn't be picked on because of it…" He dumps the rest of the snack into his mouth and watches Adrien closer than he ever lets on. "Jeez, just go ask her to marry you already…or ask her out…or gift her something amazing…like cheese…here you can give this to her tomorrow at sch…patrol." He pretends he didn't almost slip up and decides to eat the last piece of cheese. "On second thought, there's more in the fridge…" Adrien looks at Plagg curiously. The black cat sputters "I'll go get that cheese now!" He rushes to the door however Adrian dives and catches him.

Adrien narrows his eyes "I know you're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is. OH, that reminds me! How are we going to find out who Ladybug is?" he scratches his chin.

"That I can't help you with, nothing personal. Just something you need to figure out on your own…uhm uh I mean, you could just be more aware of the other kids at your school? Maybe see if there's anyone else looking for someone you know…"

Adrien gasps. "You think we go to the same school?" Plagg phases through his hand, mutters something about cheese, and disappears out of the room.

'So, she goes to my school…I shouldn't be surprised. Operation find Ladybug will go into effect tomorrow. I wonder what kind of things her kwami likes to eat…perhaps I can lure her out…that might be playing too dirty but hmm, desperate measures?'

Plagg pops back in, with his mouth and hands full of his favorite cheese. "Say Plagg, why do you have to like smelly cheese? Is that just what all kwamis like to eat?" He snorts and talks with his mouth full, "Are you kidding me?" he raises a pinky, "Their tastes aren't as exquisite as mine, I don't go for the sweets like Tikki…" Adrien smiles, changes into his pajamas which happen to have little happy donuts on them, and gets comfortable in his bed. He turns off his lamp and groans when he sees the time. 'Well maybe if I have enough energy, in my 2 hours of sleep, to look for Ladybug. He drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face.

A/N: I wonder what type of antics will happen at school? What would you like to see? Comment :)!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: oOooO 9 follows, 7 favorites, and 1 review! Is it Christmas? :p Thanks guys, glad you're enjoying it! Made this chapter longer because of the wait!

2="Speaking"

1='Thinking'

Chapter 3

"Honey, is that snoring I hear? It's noon already, surely that isn't Marinette?! Will you go check for me please? I'm almost done icing this order that's due soon…"

"Sure, thing Sabine, I'll be right back." He makes his way up the steps and pushes open Marinette's trap door to her room. He scans the room and frowns. First, he notices rolls of fabric laying around from a latest project, a school bag, a phone thrown carelessly on the floor blinking an alarm time of 7am, and Marinette sleeping soundly in her bed. He sighs and goes all the way into her room. "Marinette! Do you know what time it is?!" He doesn't raise his voice often, however for him this could be considered as yelling.

Marinette jumps up to a standing position on her bed flinging several comfy blankets and pillows to the floor, with a crazy look in her eye, fists up as if she was jumping into a battle. Her battle cry cuts short, noticing that she is in her room and her dad is standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Papa! Oh my…is that the sun already!? What time is it!" She yells and falls out of her bed, somehow knocking a glass of water off her craft table across the room and onto her phone on the ground. Her dad doesn't know if he should be impressed or horrified of her clumsiness, as well as the damage she can cause in a few seconds of being awake.

"Ok honey first off, you might have to keep your phone in a separate room…second you're really late for school. What're you thinking Marinette? Are you not sleeping well?"

She stumbles over her words. "Uhm…well…working late on a project…for uh…school! Sorry dad! It won't happen again!" He shakes his head and hides a smile.

"We will talk about this later. You're not getting off that easy." He tries to give a stern impression of disappointment, even though it doesn't really bother him too much. "It's already noon, I would say you can just help us finish a large order in the bakery, but I don't think your mom would like that too much since you are missing school. Get changed and come downstairs." He heads down to the bakery.

"Tikki! Tikki?!" She floats sleepily from a cozy spot in the mass amounts of fabric.

"Good morning Marinette? Is it Saturday already?"

"No! My dad just woke me up! I'm beyond late for school, we need to go now!" She changes into the first thing she gets her hands on, grabs her purse and school books, and runs downstairs.

"Marinette…you need to start setting several alarms from now on, otherwise I'll come up there every morning and wake you up. I got lost in this order otherwise I would have called for you. Make sure it doesn't happen again, and get on to school. You can at least catch up with what you missed." Marinette nods. "Yes mama, sorry…" She kisses her mom on the cheek and runs out the door. Luckily school isn't too far, and it happens to be lunch time so she slows down her pace to more of a comfortable walk. Tikki pops her head up out of the purse. "Well at least it's lunch time, although you've missed out on some important detective work today!" Marinette gives her a questionable look. "You know, to find Chat Noir! You're still going to try and figure out who he is aren't you?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me!" She walks to the front of the school and sees Alya sitting on a nearby bench and eating lunch.

"Marinette!" Alya waves and Marinette joins her on the bench. "Girl! Where have you been!? I've been dying to show you a picture I got of Ladybug and Chat noir last night! I haven't posted it on the Ladyblog yet, I've been pretty busy with sleeping and coming to school…unlike someone else I know…girl you look tired…you have circles under your eyes and…did you even brush your hair?"

She lets her hair down and brushes it out with her fingers. "Yes…now I have. I overslept and.." she pulls out her damp phone, "my clumsiness knows no bounds…somehow I knocked over a glass of water on the other side of the room and onto my phone…" Alya bursts out laughing.

"Girl, only you. You haven't missed much honestly. There were other people late for school too, and Chloe isn't even here yet. Must be contagious, by the way I like the shirt." Marinette looks down and raises an eyebrow. 'Well that wasn't intentional but it might give Chat a hint.' On the front left of her shirt there's a little black cat with green eyes chilling on a shirt pocket. "Oh thanks…normally wear this around the house but I just grabbed the first thing I could find today. It's strangely quit here without Chloe around." Alya snorts.

"Oh girl, there's Nino! I'll catch up with you in a few, ok? He owes me some…candy and I'm going to collect." She rocks her head left and then right with some attitude." Marinette nods and Alya takes off. 'Oh, she forgot to show me the picture…' She stretches and takes a deep breath, and heads to a shaded area to chill out for the rest of the lunch period. She goes around the corner of the school steps and stops abruptly 'I think I'm either dreaming or…' She checks her pulse. 'Yep still alive.' She takes in the scene of Adrien siting on the ground with his back leaning against the wall, his head slightly hunched over, sound asleep. She quietly sneaks to another area in the shade, close but not too close. She settles down in a spot and quietly sneaks her phone out dead set on taking a picture. She curses, realizing that her phone still isn't dried out and just stares at him to commit it to memory. A light bulb goes off and she pulls out her sketch pad and starts to draw Adrien's sleeping form. Suddenly sleepy she blinks a few times in attempts to wake up but nods off halfway through her picture despite her efforts.

The bell goes off and Adrien stirs from his cat nap. He slowly takes in his surroundings and notices that he isn't alone. He stretches above his head and realizes that it's Marinette sleeping sound through the bell. He chuckles, 'I think she can sleep through anything…no wonder she's always late to school. Oh, I wonder what she's working on, she is very talented.' With a genuine interest, he scoots closer to see what her latest project is, and blushes. Plagg peaks out of his shirt. "Ohhh look who it is Adrien, you know you should just ask her out already, you've had the hots for her since the first day of school.' He pulls out a piece of cheese from nowhere. "Oh! I knew I left some cheese in here a few days ago, or was it a week? Either way it smells even more divine than usual!" He gulps the cheese down.

"Ugh Plagg, you're gross, we need to have some boundaries…and I don't have the hots for her, she's just a friend." Plagg snorts.

"You really want to go there about boundaries? Humans are disgusting."

Adrien looks at him with horror, "Fair enough, you win this one." He puts a hand on her shoulder and she stays sound asleep. He chuckles and taps her shoulder lightly, and still she sleeps. He sits shoulder to shoulder with her and gets comfortable again. He chuckles at the little black cat on her shirt. 'So much for looking for Ladybug today, oh well there's always tomorrow.' He drifts back to sleep next to Marinette.

"EEEEEEEE...oh..My GOSH!" Alya whips out her cell phone and takes a picture of Adrien and Marinette sound asleep. Nino walks up behind her and takes out his phone to get a picture too.

"Dude…I can't believe they both slept through the dismissal bell. Good thing we didn't do much today…"

Alya gives him a quizzical look and chuckles. "Well at least for the first half of school anyways…hope there isn't any homework otherwise they are screwed too hah." He wiggles his eyebrows and she rolls her eyes.

"We can only hope…she has the major hots for him. Maybe we can get Ladybug to lock them up in a cage, like she did to us. Oh, that reminds me! Check out this picture I snagged last night!"

Nino whistles, "Looks like we aren't the only couple getting it on! Awesome picture, why haven't you posted it to the Ladyblog yet?"

She shrugs. "I took it pretty late and haven't had the chance yet. I kind of want to speak to Ladybug first too and make sure I have my story right before I post it. Get her permission and what not. I don't want to be the cause of any argument in their relationship, I want to see them together so bad!"

Marinette stirs and lifts her head off something soft. She takes a deep breath and relaxes at the familiarity of the smell and opens her eyes. She opens them wide when she sees Adrien resting his head on her shoulder with one of his arms snaked around her arm. "Wh…wha…. what just happened? Where am I? Alya! What's happening? Am I dead?"

"No girl! You're very much alive and we have pictures to prove it! BWAHAHAHAHH" Alya runs off cackling, dragging Nino behind her.

Adrien nestles into her neck further and mutters something incoherent. Marinette's face gets even redder and sits there frozen. 'Omg…he is sleeping on my shoulder…omg he probably saw the picture too…can this day get any more embarrassing?' He wraps his other arm around her waist in his sleep and mutters Ladybugs name. Her face is very akin to a tomato at this point and tries to save herself of more embarrassment by shaking him awake.

The first thing he notices is a familiar scent, unable to place it now. He opens his eyes and smiles. "Oh hey there Marinette! Sorry I fell asleep, went to bed late last night. When I woke up I saw you were working on something so I had to get a closer look, I guess I fell back asleep." He scratches the back of his head, "I knew you were very talented Marinette, but I didn't know you could draw that well too! You're amazing!" She stares at him with her mouth hanging open.

"I…you…sleep…me…anytime! I mean uh…thanks!" He stands up and holds out a hand for her. She carefully takes his hand and he effortlessly pulls her up. He checks the time when he sees a few students leave the building. "Oh! Uh looks like we slept through the rest of the school day. I will get notes from Nino, we didn't really do anything the first half of school. Can I see your phone? I'll put my number in for you, so you can get the notes too." She robotically reaches into her pocket and suddenly remembers the incident this morning.

"Well, uh…I kind of spilled water on it this morning…not sure if it will turn on…" She tries turning it on and fails.

"Oh, well I can help you with that. I've spilled water on mine several times. I can take your phone home and bring it back to you tomorrow almost brand new…or I can always come over later?" She stares at him and tries to summon her inner ladybug." Yes, come over anytime! I mean…either way!"

"I'll see you later then Marinette." He smiles and walks over to his ride, and gets into the backseat. "Sorry if I've kept you waiting today." His driver nods and off they go, leaving a stunned Marinette behind.

A/N: So much for searching for each other? Or maybe they found out something after all? Only time will tell :p. Looks like Adrien might be going over to Marinette's house. What're some of you're favorite sweets? Leave a comment! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for the kind reviews, 14 followers, and 10 favorites! You've motivated me! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

Tikki sticks her head out. "Marinette, how do you think your parents will react with you having someone over after missing the WHOLE day of school?"

"Tikki, hide! That's the least of my concerns right now! I need to clean my room! I still have a few lingering pictures of him, not to mention it's a mess! Let's go!" She makes it back to the bakery in record time. She greets her parents and gives them each a kiss on the cheek. "Mama, is it ok if Adrien comes over so I can…get todays notes from him? Also, due to my clumsiness and phone destroying habits, he has volunteered to fix my phone too. It may be a lost cause though…" Normally she wouldn't think to ask but since she is on thin ice she figured she better ask just to be safe.

"Sure honey, don't make a habit of being late to school…although maybe you should forget to take notes from time to time…I do want grandchildren one day…"

"Mama!" She runs upstairs to avoid more embarrassment. She finds a cup that holds some day-old coffee in it, from a local coffee shop and takes a swig of it. "Ahh still good." She smacks her lips and gets to work with straightening her supplies. She picks up her dirty laundry, folds a basket of clean clothes that she never got to, changes her desktop picture, and stands in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips. She does a once over, finds a couple more pictures of Adrien and hides them with her other pictures in the closet. "Well that didn't take too long, did it Tikki? Now if only I can stop stuttering around Adrien…"

"Just summon your inner ladybug and be confident Marinette! You'll be fine!"

"Marinette! You have a visitor!" She heads downstairs. 'Be confident…you can do it!' She takes a deep breath and greets Adrien slightly louder than she meant to.

"Hey! Adrien! Glad…you can make it! Come on up, and I'll get started on those notes you got from Nino…" She notices he is indeed carrying a notebook and lets out a breath of relief.

"Nice seeing you again Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Tom puts an arm around Adrien.

"Adrien you're welcome here anytime, and please call us by Tom and Sabine." Sabine nods her head in approval. "Here's some sweets to start you off. I'll come check on you and see how you're doing in a little bit." She hands the tray of goodies to Marinette.

"Thanks Mama." She motions for Adrien to follow her up to her room. Adrien overhears a few hushed comments between Marinette's parents and blushes.

"Want to have a seat on the balcony and enjoy the sweets first? Marinette shocks herself by completing a full sentence. 'Perhaps it's the old coffee that's helping me out?'

"Sure, sounds great." He follows her to the balcony and has a seat next to Marinette. She has the goodies siting the table for them to share. They sit and eat for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company and the view of the city.

Adrien scratches the back of his head. "Thanks for having me over Marinette…today at school…I didn't mean to snoop…it's just, you're so talented Marinette and I had to see what you were working on. Turns out you draw great too, have you ever thought about selling artwork?"

Marinette turns to him, a little shocked, "No, I haven't thought about selling artwork however I've many orders and sales with my clothes. Mostly from Alya, she demands I take her money even though I tell her not to worry about it." Adrien brightens up even more.

"Really? I didn't realize that! Can I commission you to do something for me?!" Marinette sputters and her mouth drops a little.

"Fo…for…you?", she lets out a garbled uncontainable squeal that she obviously tried to conceal and blushes. "Su…sure! Uhm, wh... what did you have in mind?"

"Surprise me, really whatever inspires you." He bushes and stills when he hears a faint camera click. He looks around and finds a smirking Plagg peeking out of his shirt, using his phone. He shoves him back into hiding. Luckily Marinette is starring off into the distance, he can almost hear her gears turning in her mind on possible projects.

She places her hands on the table and stands up. "I have so many ideas! I'm going to grab my sketch book!" She practically nocks Adrien and his chair to the floor as she takes off to grab her sketchbook. Adrien takes the opportunity to scold Plagg. "Plagg, what are you thinking!? No one can see you!" He takes another picture of Adrien. "Chill out Adrien, you'll thank me later when you and Marinette are making disgusting scrapbooks and kids together." One of Adrien's eye twitches slightly, takes his phone, and hides it in his back pocket. Plagg pouts. "Really? You think the location of your phone will deter me?" His eyes glint with mischief. "You have no idea the thing I've seen!" He narrows his eyes as if he has been given a challenge and hides again. Adrien shrugs it off and grabs a croissant from the tray of goodies. He leans back in his chair and happily eats his snack. Marinette comes back out and sits beside him with her sketchbook. "Ok, I've made a rough sketch of several things…do you want to see?" She brims with excitement.

"I trust you Marinette, I want to be completely surprised. Do you need any measurements?" She blushes and her pencil drops out of her hand. She quickly recovers and picks up her things. "Y…yes! I'll get all your measurements so you're truly surprised!"

He picks up the tray of goodies and stands up. "Let's get to it then." She nods and follows him down to her room.

"Hello guys!" Surprised, Marinette trips and flails as she slams into Adrien, making the goodies fly from Adrien's hands. Marinette's dad quickly catches the tray with few tragedies, as if he has done it a million times. "I see you guys are doing well, I'll check back and see if you need anything else." He hums on his way back down the steps, leaving two blushing and entangled teenagers on the floor. Adrien is sprawled out on his back, with Marinette laying on top of him with her arm under his neck and legs twisted, with her between his legs and one of his legs between hers.

They lay speechless, gazing into each other's eyes. Unknown to them, Tikki and Plagg sit on Marinette's crafting table taking pictures. They put the camera back on her desk. "Let's give them a moment to themselves Tikki, this is too disgusting to watch." Tikki blinks dreamily at them and lets Plagg pull her to a cozy hiding place somewhere on the desk.

For some reason that comfort is back for both, they're drawn in by each other's familiar scents. Adrien boldly reaches up with his hand and gently pulls her head down into his chest, letting his hand rest on the back of her head. She nuzzles his chest further, lost in the moment. She can feel him playing with one of her pigtails and it comes out of the hair tie. He threads his hand into the fallen hair and lightly massages her scalp. He feels like he's in a fog, much like Plagg gets when he gets his hands on some catnip. It's as if they are transported to the day where Ladybug and Chat Noir were lost in each other. Everything felt right and neither of them pulled away. Something in the back of their minds clicked, both realizing at the same time. Their eyes go wide as it all makes sense: the comfort and familiarity of each other's scents, the comfort of being wrapped up in each other, the many times they conveniently had to go to the bathroom during an akuma attack, how worn out they are when they come to school after a late night of hero related activities, and how they look…their eyes, her freckles and bluebell eyes, and his brilliant green eyes and blond hair. The breath out, as if punched in the gut.

"My...mylady?"

"Ch…Chat?"

Tikki throws all caution to the wind and openly takes pictures, one after the other. Plagg sits next to her nodding in approval of each picture she takes.

Chat gently pulls up her head, with their noses pretty much touching and they both close the gap kissing each other on the lips lightly but with great emotion.

Oblivious to the two, the trap door slowly lifts and Tom motions Sabine up to peak with him. They smile widely and she takes a silent picture, before making a sneaky retreat.

A/N: Oh my! :) Comment please, you inspire me!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Holy cow! So sorry for the delayed posting, had a lot of stuff come up. 5 Comments, 21 follows, and I'm so tired I forgot the other number. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5

They pull out of their kiss and look at each other. "I…can't believe this…how didn't we figure this out sooner?"

Plagg flies off the desk. "Are you serious? I've facepalmed so many times I can't even count…and that's just in one day. I mean you guys literally leave the room at the same time, show up late all the time, I've SEEN Tikki out several times, for example: Twice when you were in the library and at the park with Lyla, in the same day I might add, when Marinette tripped down the stairs into you causing Tikki to fly out of her bag, when you were hanging for your life with Antibug she transformed by a giant window AND when she pulled you in as Marinette…like really…your head was turned towards her and everything…you couldn't see through the bars…and then…"

"Ok Plagg we get it, by the way Marinette meet Plagg." He gestures towards his flying kwami.

Marinette smiles and scratches his head. "Nice to meet you Plagg." Tikki flies off, wiping a tear from her excited eyes, and floats near Plagg. "Adrien meet Tikki." Adrien scratches the back of his head.

"Nice to meet you Tikki."

"Oh, trust me, the pleasure is all mine! I've been waiting for this moment for forever! You guys are so cute! I know I told Marinette that no one must know your identities…but it was ultimately your decision to figure out what you wanted to do. Glad you finally decided to make it known to each other, just be careful to keep the two worlds separate so your identities are kept safe. The last thing we need is Chat saying Marinette's name in front of civilians."

"You're definitely wiser than Plagg, no wonder Ladybug always has the upper hand against me…and the villains of course.

"Hey! I take offense to that…" Tikki pats Plaggs back.

"Surprisingly he is wise, he's just good at hiding it." Plagg narrows his eyes at her.

"You guys have any cheese or what? It's all fine and well that you guys had snacks, but I've had nothing Adrien! It's been…more than an hour. Oh, the humanity…" Tikki pinches Plagg.

"Leave them be, it's almost time for dinner." Adriens stiffens.

"Dinner time already? Father is going to be mad…although he probably hasn't noticed that I'm not there…he's even busier than normal this week." Plagg looks at him with sad eyes, with Tikki looking between Plagg and Adrien.

"In that case Marinette, why don't you ask if he can stay for dinner?" Tikki sits on Marinette's shoulder.

"Great idea Tikki! You're welcome anytime…that's one of the many things my parents said…I'll go tell them!"

"What? No, it's ok you don't have to go to that trouble really!" Adrien tries to hide his excitement. Tikki and Plagg quickly hide.

Marinette's parents bust through the trap door. "Are you kids getting hungry? It's almost time for dinner and I've made way too much for just us." Sabine looks at Adrien with a mixture of hope, happiness, and uncontainable excitement. Marinette narrows her eyes at her mom, questioning her very good timing.

"Yes! That would be awesome!" Adrien smiles and follows the parents' downstairs with Marinette following close behind.

"I hope you kids are hungry!" Adrien practically drools at the sight. On the table sits freshly baked bread with steam coming from them, bowls of fresh lettuce and toppings, a cheese platter, grilled ribeye steaks, and potato fries. Sitting off to the side on the counter sat several pies that are cooling off from the oven.

"Wow…this looks amazing…I hope you didn't go to any extra trouble for me."

"Not at all dear, we do this often!" Marinette gets ready to say something, but stops when she sees the challenging look her mom gives her. "Here, you guys take a seat. I'll get you something to drink." She motions to two chairs sitting abnormally close to each other.

"I'll take water Mama, thanks." She looks over to Adrien.

"I'll have the same thank-you."

She hands out the drinks and joins them. "Thanks for joining us tonight Adrien, please make yourself at home and don't hold back!" He slightly chuckles and imagines his father's reaction if he saw what he was having for dinner.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't hold back! This is probably more food than I eat in…a week!" He chuckles and the parents share a secret look of concern. They dig in and keep the conversations light and pleasant.

"Ok I hope you saved room for dessert!" Sabine quickly jumps up and gathers the plates while Tom gets dessert ready. Adrien smiles and slides his hand into Marinette's under the table. She blushes and looks at him. To her surprise, she sees a blush on him as well. A lot has happened in a short amount of time between them, they're still not use to the attention of each other.

"Alright. We made four different pies, so we put two different ones on each of your plates. You must try some of each one and let us know which one you like the best!" On Marinette's plate sat an apple and cherry pie. On Adrien's plate sat a chocolate and an egg custard pie. He digs into the chocolate pie first. "Oh man…this is so good…" He digs into the egg custard pie and is pleasantly surprised. "Wow I've never actually had an egg custard before, it's delicious!"

Sabine smiles. "Great, you must try the other two too!" Marinette slides her plate over and he takes a little chunk of each one.

He blushes, "Mmm, these are good too!" She boldly sneaks some of the chocolate cake, which happens to be her favorite.

Tom beams. "Great! Now which one would you say is your favorite? We're trying some new recipes for the bakery.

"Honestly, I love them all, they are amazing!"

"Papa, I don't know how but the chocolate pie seems even better than before." He beams.

"Excellent. Here's a box of goodies for you to take home when you're ready to leave Adrien, just grab it from the counter when you're ready to leave. We have to head to bed if we want to be able to wake up in time to get things rolling in the bakery."

"Thanks for inviting me for dinner, it was delicious. I've had many fancy meals, but I must say nothing comes close to what you have here. It was so good I'll probably be dreaming of it tonight." Sabine hugs him.

"You're welcome over anytime, really. Anyways, I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight." Marinette hugs and kisses her parents. Her dad whispers in her ear about how light he sleeps and she blushes.

"Papa! Goodnight! Honestly…" They retreat to their room. "Would you like to come up and hang out for a few before you head home Adrien?" He yawns and stretches.

"I should really head out, this is my night to patrol…"

"True…or we can patrol together?" She suggests.

"Or, we can keep watch of the Ladyblog, snuggle, and watch a movie?" He counters.

She has an internal battle and puts her hands on her hips. "I…uhm…well…but…" He wraps an arm around her waist and she caves. "Ok, but a VERY close watch on the ladyblog…can't be slacking even though we're…well…we know each other's secret?"

"More like involved on a romantic level." She blushes and he scratches the back of his head.

"Is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"If we put a label on it, then yes I guess I am."

"All right then…boyfriend…" She gets a little breathy at the word boyfriend and it all hits them at once. Adrien being cat noir, him returning her feelings, and all the hardships they've already faced together as crime fighting partners. She gets butterflies in her stomach. She wraps her arms around his neck, leans her cheek on his shoulder, and whispers 'partner' in his ear. He shudders and hugs her closer, with his arms around her waist.

"Partner."

A/N: Aww, what do you want to see happen? Comment :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Bonus! I know I just posted the last chapter, but I wanted to roll another one out fast since I made you wait so long for the last one! Not even 24 hours and have 4 more follows and a review! So happy! Enjoy :) :) :) :)

Tikki sits happily on the craft desk, softly humming as she tapes some double-sided tap to the back of one of the pictures lying next to her. She admires her handy work and prints a few more pictures from the computer to add to the pile. She changes Marinette's desktop picture to the most recent picture; a picture of Adrien and Marinette fast asleep on the (chase) with a nice comfy cover covering them. Adrien's eyes flutter open and he smiles. He has never felt this level of comfort, at least not that he can remember. Perhaps when he was younger and his mother was still alive, but that seems like ages ago. He can't help but tear up at the overwhelming amount of love he feels from being at Marinette's house. He rubs his eyes with his free hand, and subconsciously rubs little circles with the arm he has wrapped around Marinette.

'I've forgotten what it's like to have a real family. Sure, I'm sure my father cares for me in his own way but it's hard to know. I can't even think of a time where he has told me he loved me…and the only time I recall him hugging me was after that Akuma attack. He did seem to focus on my ring though that day, I wonder if…nah there's no way he knows who I am.' Adrien's thoughts are cut off by a yawning Marinette. She turns on her side towards him, hugs the life out of him with both of her arms, rubs her face into his shoulder, and continues to sleep.

"Umph."

Tikki smiles and floats near Adrian and whispers, "Good morning Adrien! Oh, I'm afraid you have a little drool on your shoulder there…anyways…it's about 11:30am." Suddenly Marinette shoots up, well as much as she could with the weight of Adrien laying back on one of her Arms.

"Tikki! Why didn't you wake me for school!" She flails and maybe frees a foot tangled in Adrien's legs. "Ah Tikki, the sheets! What…oh…hey Adrien." She blushes and struggles to recover from her 'late to school' nightmare.

"Hey there," he smiles. "It's ok, today is already Saturday. No school, you can rest easy." Warmth spreads from her gut and throughout her body and blushes further. She isn't use to intimacy, but she can tell when she's turned on. Just something about being wrapped up under a blanket with Adrien in her room…where they were all night cuddling and falling asleep to a random Netflix movie… Or perhaps it was him saying there's not school today, either way she knew she had the hots going on. Adrien blushes under the intense look from Marinette and grows warm too. He tilts her head up and kisses her. She moves even closer to him and ends up with her arms around his neck, half straddling his lap. Too turned on to be embarrassed, she pushes into the kiss even more and straddles him closer. She unconsciously grinds into his lap and he groans. Plagg drops a pencil. "I'm out," and hides in another room. Tikki sits on the desk, too shocked to move. After a third groan, she comes to her senses and follows Plagg. "Mmm..Marinette," he lets out another groan as she rubs against his fully erect groin. A knock is heard from the trap door and they scramble. Marinette 'eeps' and slides to Adrien's side, grinding down the whole way with her leg still wrapped over him under the covers. She holds onto him for dear life under the covers as well and they compose themselves the best they can before Tom pokes his head in.

He takes in their beet red faces. "Lunch is ready, came up earlier but you were both asleep, had Netflix on auto play so turned that off for you. Would you like to stay for lunch Adrien?" He nods, speechless and not confident in his voice right now. Tom beams. "Great! Come down when you're ready, no rush. We're finishing a last-minute order, so we won't be able to join." He chuckles and walks down the stairs. They look at each other and he kisses her forehead. "I think we got a little out of hand there?" She hides her face and nods her head. "I... I'm sorry about that…I don't know what came over me…" He lifts her chin. "Never be sorry about that, however I don't know how many more grinds I can take before things are taken further…you have no idea the affect you have on me my lady." She sputters and tries to recover, summoning her ladybug confidence and wiggles her leg. "Oh, but I can guess." His mouth hangs open, unable to reply. "It finally happened, the cat got your tongue." She sticks her tongue out.

He leans in, "better watch out, or he'll get yours too". She pokes him in the chest.

"I think you've already done that."

"Touché, my lady."

Plagg peaks his head out of the bathroom door. "Is it safe? Ok, good. Look, we're going to have to come up with some ground rul…" Tikkli slams her little hand to his mouth.

"Ok, well you kids get lunch. Don't skimp on meals, you never know when another Akuma might attack." They nod and Adrien gets up first, adjusting himself and helps Marinette up.

"How about I bring lunch upstairs and we eat here?" Adrien nods.

"That's probably a good idea…I'm still trying to…recover from you." She blushes and heads downstairs.

They enjoy their lunch in a comfortable silence and spend the rest of their day in each other's company.

A/N: Oh Random Shipper (who left the review), yaaaas :p I can't helps myself, I luves them together. Perhaps things will shake up soon so you can't predict what will happen. o.o 3 the reviews/comments :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Added a drawling I did to the cover image area, what do you think? Can't draw but I enjoy it hah! I have 2 others hanging on my wall next to that one. Wooo! More follows and favs! Thanks guys! Leave a comment below! ;P

Chapter 7

"AHH!" Marinette falls out of bed with drool still hanging out at the corner of her mouth. She looks at Tikki with half lidded eyes. "Tikki, why…why in all things that are…" She starts to fall asleep and Tikki pokes her cheek… "you…why…wake up…me…" She slightly opens an eye and stares at the annoyance.

"Marinette, we need to move it! There's a new akuma!" She jumps out of bed, as if she's had a shot of espresso.

"Tikki, spots on!" She transforms and jumps to her balcony while thinking of Adrien. "Alright, I can do this! Adrien may not be able to come tonight due to some weird last minute thing his father roped him into…hope he does though…" She follows the commotion to the base of the Eiffel Tower. Why there's an attack at 3am is beyond her, normally they don't happen too much at night. She takes in the scene and frowns. There's a young man, probably around her age, floating a little above the ground, and what she assumes to be his parents sprawled out on the ground. She doesn't see anything that could have hurt them physically and assumes that he probably has some power to control the air around him.

He sees Ladybug and grins. "Ladybug…so nice to meet you in person. I don't want to hurt anyone…I just want to be free…free to get away from my so-called parents! They don't treat me right, they have a tight hold on me and I can't ever get away. Until now! Hawkmoth's insisting that I take your earrings with all means necessary…so please…just hand them over so I don't have to hurt you…" She can tell by the look in his eyes, that he really doesn't want to hurt her…she sees that he is scared, unsure, hurt, and untrusting, but there's no way she can just hand over her Miraculous.

"No way! I can tell you don't want to do this! Just let me get the akuma…" Hawkmoth's purple outline shows up on his face and threatens him to fight. He refuses and falls to the ground trying to fight off Hawkmoth.

"Ladybug…I…so much pain…I can't hold out for much longer…it feels like he's trying to pull me apart from the inside!"

"It's ok, I will save you no matter what. Just relax and do what you have to do…" He gives up his control to Hawkmoth's rage and is filled with hate. He chuckles and stands up.

"Ladybug! Glad you're here! You see my so-called parents here? Well, I'm going to finally stick up for myself…and end them!" He raises a hand above his head and faces his parents.

Ladybug jumps between them. "I don't think so! You'll have to get through me first!" He grins wickedly and drops his arm to his side, sending a blast of air towards her. 'Crap, there's no time! If I move his parents will be toast! There's only one thing I can do…' She takes a wide stance for balance, and crosses her arms in front of her face, to block the attack the best she can. It hits her full force and gets flown into the side of a nearby cement structure. She falls to the ground and coughs, briefly unable to breath due to her air literally getting knocked out of her. He laughs and walks closer to his parents. She gets up, slightly dizzy from the hit before and runs for the parents. She uses her Ladybug strength, and hauls them to a safe location.

He laughs. "Ladybug…really? You don't think I'll find them? I literally saw what direction you went. If you want to protect those evil people so bad, then I guess you'll just have to take their punishments for them!" She quickly pulls out her yoyo and he scoffs. "If you think that's going to help you, you've got another thing coming!" She flings her yoyo at him and it wraps around his body, he quickly releases a blast of air and she flies backwards, with the yoyo string flying out of her hand and staying wrapped around his body. He laughs.

"I warned you…" He sends her yoyo flying, and it lands on top of the Eiffel tower, hanging off the side.

She groans and faces him again. 'What am I going to do…I can't get close to him…and my yoyo is nowhere near me…I guess I need to get my yoyo and lucky charm…' She dashes to the yoyo, dodging and trying to be unpredictable to her movement so he can't take her down. She continues her way up the Eiffel Tower dodging and weaving his attacks. Finally, she reaches out to grab her yoyo but gets knocked out of the air. She can't reach anything, she isn't close enough to anything to grab on for safety. She braces herself and calculates a way to land with minimum damage. Unsure at this height, she just takes an educated guess, gets into position, and slams into the ground.

A/N: YAAAAAAAAS…I bask in the evilness of leaving this a cliffhanger. Bring on the comments! ^.^ 3 I'll make up for my evilness in the future bwahaha, comment in ways you would like me to make up for my evilness. ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it took so long. School started back and it has been rough. X_X

Chapter 8

Adrien yawns, 'I put up with a lot of crap but dang, this is the first time we've had to do a night photo shoot. It doesn't make any sense…and where's father? He made sure I was here…to check in on me…more like to make sure I'm here on time…but now he's nowhere to be seen. If he doesn't have to put up with this then I shouldn't have to ether…' He lets his next yawn hit full force and he hears the photographer grumble.

He looks at the clock, "Oh, it's pretty late! My apologies Adrien, time got away from me…I can't explain it but you seem to have a glow lately, I get so motivated and lose track of time sometimes. Do you want me to call your driver for you?"

"No need, he's probably already outside…" He looks bashfully at Adrien.

"Have a good evening Adrien, we'll work something out since you worked so long today."

"Sounds good, you too." Adrien grabs his things and sees the akuma alert from the ladyblog on his phone. 'Really, at this hour? Jeez, hope I get there in time to help Marinette.' He dashes outside and finds a good spot to transform. 'Alright milady hang in there…' He launches him towards the Eiffel Tower as fast as he can.

He catapults with his baton and lands, watching the sickening scene unfold in front of him. He sees Ladybug falling through the air. He bolts to get to her with all his might…but he's too late. He watches her painfully hit the ground.

"Ladybug!" His voice cuts through the eerie night, and onlookers gasp as they watch their hero fall. They watch in horror as cat noir takes off towards Ladybug. Alya stands in her pajamas with the other onlookers with one hand to her open mouth and her other holding her phone recording the awful scene. She zooms in and sees Chat checking for a pulse. He bends over her form…

'Wait is he kissing her?' She continues to record.

Chat pinches Ladybugs nose and blows into her mouth, trying to get her lungs working again. He presses down on her chest and blows into her mouth; alternating the two. She coughs, but her eyes remain closed.

"Oh, thank god, hang in their milady…" He gently scoops her up and runs off to the hospital, leaving their worried fans behind. The akuma victim frowns and saunters off into the night.

* * *

Chat bursts through the Emergency doors, startling the night workers.

"Ma'am, it's ladybug. She took a hard fall, and she needs your help. If you can't take us in I understand…but…I'm afraid…I…"

The nurse puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, we can help her. It's the least we can do for you. You save us all the time, it's about time we look after you and let us do the saving for a change."

He lets out a shaky breath and chokes up. "Please...please help her." Tears roll down his face and the nurse leads him to a secluded room.

"Please, lay her down here." He does and gently lays her on the bed. The nurse gets to work right away and sets her up with an oxygen mask. She checks her vitals and frowns for several reasons. One being to the dried blood she sees on her scalp, and because there's no way to insert a line for medicine.

"What's the matter, why are you frowning?"

"Well, I'm worried she may have hit her head. There's dried blood around the scalp…also I need a place to pierce her skin…for any fluids or medicine she may need." He frowns.

"I know she wouldn't want to transform in front of anyone, is there anything we can do?"

"We can monitor her close, see how she does…but there may come a point where we need to…"

"And when we get to that point we will do what we have to do. I'm not losing mylady."

The nurse nods, glad that he's willing to work with her. The doctor comes in.

"Ah, I hear we have some celebrities here!" He examines her and writes some things down on a piece of paper.

"Get a cat scan, now." The nurse nods and leads them to another room.

"Chat, please come over here…." He reluctantly moves out of the way and away from the contraption Ladybug is laying in.

"Fine…. but as soon as you're done…"

"Then you can help."

The scan finally finishes and he cradles her close, being mindful of the breathing contraption that is keeping her lungs working. He takes her back to her room and cuddles next to her on the bed. He runs his fingers gently over her forehead and brushes her hair out of her face. He falls asleep with his hand beside her head and in her hair.

* * *

He wakes up and sees that the doctor is standing in the room with the results.

"It looks like you've had a long night too, I won't keep you too long. I saw the video of her fall, I'm surprised her injuries aren't worse. It looks like her left arm took most of the force, it's broken. Her leg is going to be weak, there're some torn ligaments in her left ankle as well. That'll probably take longer to heal…I don't see any internal bleeding, which is what I was worried about. When she wakes up she will be sore, so she needs to take an easy so she can heal…and you need to go take a nap yourself…you look exhausted."

"I'm not leaving her alone." He settles back in the bed.

"That's fine, just don't forget to take care of yourself too. I'll be back in a few hours." The doctor heads out and Chat settles back in and easily drifts to sleep with his nose in her hair.

* * *

It's around noon the next day and Chat's eyes crack open. He sees that Ladybug is breathing on her own, has an air cast on her ankle, and her arm in a sling. 'Now if only she would wake up…' He checks the ladyblog on his baton. He sees a picture of a turtle looking man apprehending the akuma victim. 'Well, that's one less thing to worry about I guess.' He watches a video of the victim's parents being arrested for physically abusing their own son. Chat freezes and looks at Ladybug closer.

'I could've sworn I felt movement…' He leans in closer to her face and sees a slight movement to her eyelash. He holds her good hand and rubs the back of her hand with his fingers.

"Mylady…wake up please…I can't…I need to see you awake…please…" He chokes up a little and rests his forehead on her hand. Next thing he feels is her hand slowly moving to his hair and scratching his scalp.

He looks up at her and she is smiling back at him with half lidded eyes. He moves his hands to either side of her head. "Ma…Mylady…I…saw you fall…and I couldn't get to you in time and…I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you!" Tears fall down his face and she pulls him in, with her good hand, and kisses him senselessly on the lips.

She clears her dry throat. "Sil..ly ki..tty…" He hands her some ice water and she drinks eagerly.

"Th..anks…Chat…take me home?" He gives her a stern look.

"No, you need to stay here where the doctors can help and…Ladybug! No don't get up!" She groans in pain in her attempts at getting up.

"I'm fine Chat…" tears build up in the corner of her eyes from the pain. "I just want to go home…my parents are probably worried and wondering where I am. Can you please take me home?"

The doctor pops into the room. "Ah Ladybug! Good to see you awake." He frowns at her, seeing her struggle against Chat to get up. "Ladybug, you must take an easy, let Chat help you. It's fine if he takes you home, just make sure you don't overdo it."

Chat scoffs, "Easier said than done." The doctor chuckles and Ladybug pouts.

"Fine…if it means I can leave…I guess you can help…oh…thank you doctor for taking us in…" The doctor smiles. "No problem Ladybug, I'm glad we can help you two. Oh also, you might want to leave through the waiting room…let the fans know you're ok." They look at each other, unsure of what the doctor means. "Ok, but I refuse to get in a wheel…eeep." Chat gently picks her up and cradles her gently into his body. "Ok, I can get use to this I think…" Chat says his final thanks and goodbyes to the nurses and heads out the way he came. He rounds the final corner and stops in his tracks. The crowd erupts into loud cheers and some people even start waving 'we love you' and 'get well soon' banners. They recognize many faces in the crowd, and even see Marinette's parents among the crowd with tears in their eyes. She whispers to Chat, "My parents…could they know?" Chat shakes his head.

"Nah there's no way they know…" She nods and smiles at everyone. Alya runs to the front of the crowd and starts recording. "LADYBUG!" Ladybug gives them all a thumb up with her good arm.

"Thank you all for coming out to support us…it will take me some time to recover but I'll be back before you know it. In the meantime, try to be kind to others so we can keep akuma attacks to a minimum…" She blinks her eyes a few times and rests her head against Chat's chest.

He thanks everyone and carries her gently out of the hospital and away from the fans.

"Ladybug…let's go home…" She nods into his chest and falls asleep.

A/N: 31 Follows, 11 reviews, and 18 favorites. Thanks guys :). Sorry you had to wait so long...I'll make the next few chapters worth the wait :p. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I hope this makes up for my slow update last week. :p All those that aren't interested in lemons should just skip this chapter. Enjoy

WARNING: Lemon ahead: WARNING

Chapter 9

Marinette groans and opens her eyes. She smiles and cuddles closer to Adrien.

"You ok Marinette?" He holds her gently.

"Yeah…just really sore…" Marinette's mom pops her head through the trap door.

"How're you kids doing? I have some snacks…"

"Thanks Mama, I'll have some in a little bit." She sets the snacks on her crafting table and sits near the bed.

"Thank you, Adrien, for looking out for my daughter. I'm glad she has you, can't wait until you're officially a part of the family." He blushes and scratches the back of his head. "You're lucky Marinette, you better think twice next time Alya ropes you into one of her dangerous Akuma chases. I called your father Adrien to let him know where you are, so he's not worried."

"Ah…thanks…" He looks worried.

"You know dear, he was pretty happy to hear from me. You should give your dad more credit, he cares for you in his own way."

'Yeah when pigs fly…' he thought to himself.

"I think I'll take those snacks now mama." She smiles and grabs the tray.

"Here you go dear." Adrien helps her sit up and she grunts.

"Umff, thanks…"

'Man, it's a good thing that my Ladybug powers heal me faster than normal…otherwise it would look like I have the same injuries as ladybug.' She thought.

She stiffly picks up an apple turnover with her hands and nibbles on it. "Mmmm, thanks mama…it's so good. "You're welcome sweetie, here Adrien have some too…you need to take care of yourself too!"

"Thank you…" He grabs a croissant and takes a bite. His eyes light up. "Mmm this is delicious! Thanks!"

"Don't mention it sweetie. We have a wedding to cater, so we're closing the bakery for the day. Will you kids be ok by yourself for a few hours?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok good, I'll leave the tray of goodies up here for you to munch on. Have a good afternoon…and be safe." She whispers the last part but Adrien hears her and he blushes. He looks at the tray closer and notices several condoms siting in the corner. His face turns a darker red and Marinette snorts from beside him.

"She loves to embarrass me, I think it's her life goal."

"Well, I think she's pretty good at it…" She blushes and he leans in to capture her lips. She closes the distance between them and they get lost in each other. He wraps an arm around her lower back and threads his other hand into her hair. He trails kisses down her jaw and neck, before trailing them back up to her lips. She boldly sucks on his bottom lip as they kiss and pleasure starts pooling in their lower stomachs.

"I'm glad…" He talks in between kisses. "You heal quickly…" He runs the hand in her hair down her arm. She shivers at his touch and he continues running his fingers down her body, down to her ankle. She lets out a little hiss. "Yeah, I'm still a little tender though…"

"Aww I guess I'll have to stop touching you then?" She groans, but this time in frustration.

"I never said that…" She leads his hand back to her side. "There're places you can touch me that definitely won't hurt…" They blush at her boldness.

"Oh yeah?" He responds, "Maybe you can help me find those spots…" He gently picks her up and holds her in his lap, running his fingers along her side and onto her shoulders. He massages her shoulders gently. She lets out a pleasurable groan, which excites Adrien even more. She turns around in his lap and whispers in his ear, "I have a few spots that aren't sore…yet." She grinds her hips lightly into his groin and he groans out Marinette's name.

"Marinette…if you keep that up…all your 'spots' will be sore…I don't want to hurt you though. You're still recovering and…" She interrupts him with a kiss and she sucks on his bottom lip. They deepen the kiss and Adrien moans which makes Marinette wetter between her legs. She grinds into him and moans; his hardening groin hitting her in just the right places.

"God Marinette…I thought I'd lost you…I can't live without you…I love you…" He kisses her and she shudders and wraps her legs around his torso.

"Adrien…I love you too…" She whispers into his ear and he shudders at her hot moist breath hitting her ear. She sucks on his ear and he groans. She switches to the other ear and gives it a good suck. He moans louder, her sounds and moans in his ears turning him on even further.

She whispers into his ear, "And by the way, who said I wanted you to stop?" She pushes up against his hard cock and he moans. He kisses her and gently lays her on the bed. He straddles her and leans in for another kiss, pushing his hot throbbing cock against her crouch. She pushes into him further, eliciting groans from both.

She channels her inner ladybug and runs her fingers down his body, stopping at his belt. He takes a deep breath while she unbuttons and unzips his jeans. He wiggles his jeans down, and off his body, along with his shirt. She gasps at the glorious sight before her. Her crush leaning over her, mostly naked, with a giant bulge under his boxers because of her. She openly stares at him and he blushes. "Hey now…here I am, all naked and stuff…and here you are all fully clothed…." She blushes.

"Well you're going to have to help me get my shirt off…" She raises her arms and he eagerly pulls her shirt up over her head and freezes, seeing her naked upper body greeting him happily. He stares at her naked chest, and hard nipples.

"Mmm, Marinette…you don't know what you do to me…you're so…hot." She blushes and turns her head to the side bashfully.

"Pfff you're just saying that..." He grabs her hand and rubs it over his bulge.

"I beg to differ…" Her mouth drops and relishes in the heat spreading through her body. He leans down and trails kisses from her lips, down her neck, and to her chest. He plays with one nipple between his teeth, while giving her other nipple some loving with his hand. He pinches her nipple and trails his kisses to switch places with his hand, making sure to treat each one equally. Warmth pools and she starts craving something to fulfill the sudden ache between her legs.

"Mmm Adrien…I need you…" She unbuttons her pants and he helps her slide them down to her feet. He tosses the pants to the floor, next to his.

"I need you too Marinette…" He pushes himself against her panties and she groans. He hooks his thumbs into his boxers and slowly slide them down his legs. She gasps and stares at him. 'How does that fit inside me?!' She rubs her fingers over his head and he takes a sharp intake of breath. Precum pools at his tip because of her touches. She pulls her panties down and he helps her get them all the way off. He slides a finger around and finds her clit. He rubs in a circular motion.

"Jesus Adrien, I need you…so bad…" He takes his tip and replaces his fingers with it, rubbing his dick around her clit. She pushes into him, causing his junk to slip closer to her opening.

"Marinette…we can't get too carried away…" She reaches for the condom and rips open the side.

"Then help me get this on you, because I want you inside me…now…" He takes the condom out and slides it over his cock.

"Be careful what you wish for mylady…" He holds his tip at her entrance. "Are you sure about this? I hear it hurts the first time?" She pushes up and gasps when his tip enters her.

"I'm sure Adrien, take me and make me yours…" He kisses her.

"Ok, my love, but let me know if I'm hurting you." He kisses her and slides his cock into her slowly, she hisses and he stops.

"Gods, you're so big Adrien…" She grabs his ass and shoves him down, causing him to sink all the way into her.

"Marinette!" He groans and fights to stay still so she can get use to him. She slides her hands to his sides and holds on tight. Tears collect at the corner of her eyes. "Mari, are you ok? Should I pull out?"

"I'm ok and no! It will just take me awhile to get use to this…just start slowly…" He slowly starts to move in and almost completely out of her. He continues this rhythm until Marinette whispers faster, and he increases his speed.

"Mmm Adrien, mm you're going to push me over the edge pretty quickly at this rate…" Adrien grunts and increases his speed, pushing them both closer to a release. Marinette screams and orgasms around his cock. Unable to hold up any longer, Adrien cums inside her and rests his forehead against hers.

"That was…"

"Amazing." Adrien pulls out and throws away the condom in the trash can. He quickly rejoins her in bed and they cuddle into each other. Marinette rests her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her. They both drift off into a light sleep, fully satiated.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This was their first time together, so it will definitely be hotter in the future. :p

32 Followers, 19 favs, and 12 reviews. WOOOOT, thanks guys! Review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the break, life got in the way. Hope you enjoy! 😊

Chapter 10

A draft wakes Adrien up, he pulls the covers over their naked bodies, and buries his head back into her hair as they spoon. He gently wraps his arm around her, brushing his fingers up her stomach and rests his hand against her chest. He briefly wonders how long he has been asleep, but the comfort is too strong and he falls back into a comfortable sleep.

Marinette stirs, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. She rubs her cheek into the pillow and smiles, relishing in a comfort she hasn't known until now. She stretches her legs and grimaces. She has her soreness, from the akuma battle, and another type of soreness forming in her body from the recent activities. She runs her fingers through Adrien's hair and smiles at his peaceful face. He stirs from his slumber and is greeted with Marinette's smiling face.

"Hey there." He stretches.

"Hey", she smiles.

"How are you feeling? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Just the usual soreness, I'm good." He sits up and stretches his arms further. The trap door opens and Marinette's father pokes his head in.

"We're back! Oh…" He takes a minute to take in the scene; Adrien siting up stretching, with the sheets laying around his hips, exposing his upper body to the world.

Tom focuses his voice down to his wife. "Good thing we weren't gone long since we only left two condoms…we must leave more next time! Dinner is almost ready kids, don't be too fast; make sure you get clothes on this time." He heads downstairs, leaving two red-faced kids behind.

Adrien scratches the back of his head and shares a look with Marinette. "Well…if we can endure this embarrassment, then we can handle anything else they dish out…"

"You seriously underestimate my parents Adrien. No one is safe."

"Do you think they'll notice if I slip out via the roof?"

"Yeah…they might notice that…when you don't come down for dinner…" The trapdoor opens again and this time its Sabine.

"I brought you guys dinner, I figured after all your activities you might want to stay up here with each other." She enters the room and sets the tray next to the bed. "Enjoy!" She heads back downstairs.

"I stand corrected." They put their clothes back on and eat their dinner in silent embarrassment.

"I'm enjoying our time together, I'm afraid next week my father has me on a tight schedule so we better hang out while we can."

"I'm enjoying our time together as well. Let me know if there's anything I can do to lighten your load next week."

Adrien wiggles his eyebrows. "Oh, I can think of a few ways to do that."

Marinette shoves him in the shoulder, "Jeez I don't know how I didn't see that you're Chat Noir…"

"Well in your defense, I don't fully feel like I can be myself unless I'm my alter ego…have to think of the Agreste name…" He trails off in thought.

"That must be hard, I'm sorry you feel like you have to hide who you truly are. You're a great person no matter what mask you're wearing." She gives Adrien a hug and he holds her tight. A few tears hit her shoulder and she threads a hand into his luscious blonde hair. She rubs his back with her other hand. "I've always admired you from afar, you're a great person Adrien; you've always had my back."

He rubs the side of his head into her neck. "And I'll always have your back mylady, no matter what mask you have on." She squeezes him tighter.

"Same goes for you kitty, you can always count on me and please don't hide who you are around me. I can handle all your lame cat puns any day." He raises his head and smiles. She wipes away a few stray tears on his face. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes."

"Challenge accepted mylady." He cackles madly.

"Oh, the things I do for love…"

He smiles wide and perks up because of her comment.

"I love you too Marinette." He leans down and kisses her on the lips. It's a kiss full of love and promise to each other. A promise to always be there and to have each other's back. As well as the feeling of acceptance. A feeling that Adrien hasn't had since his mother was in his life.

A/N: I know a lot of fluff these last few chapters, don't worry I won't overload you too much. I will hopefully overload you with chapters though! :p


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Woot thanks for reviewing and following the story guys! Hope you enjoy! :)

Chapter 11

"GURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRL, where have you BEEN?! I've called you 347 times AND texted you 525 times."

"I think you're exaggerating Alya, it has only been a day or so. I had my phone off here, I'll turn it on now." She clicks her phone back to life and is immediately spammed with tons of messages. Alya puts her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes.

"Ok, I'm sorry I stand corrected. You did indeed call me 347 times…oh and 526 times. So, I guess I was half right?"

"What? Nope you see I didn't send you that one right there that says, 'Miss you, can't wait to see you in the morning xoxo.'" Marinette's eyes go wide.

Alya's head slowly, and creepily, raises to look at Marinette. "Spill. Who is this mystery person, they're not in your contacts? He or she better be freaking amazing to go rogue on me. I have so much to talk to you about and... oh hey look it's Adrien." He gets out of his driver's car and walks up to them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" His eyes linger on Marinette and she blushes.

"Hey Adrien, how are you? I would be great if Marinette could keep her phone on so I can have 24/7 contact with my BFF." Marinette has a 'help me' look on her face.

"Doing pretty good." Alya shoves Marinette's phone close to Adrien's face.

"She still has yet to respond to my messages." He sweat drops at all the messages and smiles when he sees his. "PLUS I find out she's dodging my calls because she's hanging out with someone else! Can you believe it? When I find out…"

"Oh I know that number here…" He holds her phone and adds in his contact so the message clearly states his name at the top of it. "Here you go. I'll see you guys in class!" He hands back her phone, smiles and walks off to class. Alya looks down at the phone and her mouth drops. Marinette narrows her eyes 'Thanks a lot Adrien, two can play that game.'

"Holy shit…for once I'm speechless. We need to catch up…like 2 days ago…let's get our classes done so I can grill…I mean talk to you…plus I'm really worried about ladybug. I need to talk to you or I'm going to go crazy." Marinette nods and they walk off to class. The bell rings and multiple hours of death glares pursue until the lunch bell rings. Alya drags Marinette all the way to the bakery, ignores Marinette's parents and continues to drag her to her bedroom. She pops a hip out and gives a 'you better tell me everything or I will kill you look'.

"Uh ok well I guess it all started after that crazy akuma attack…well..."

"You mean the one where ladybug got severely hurt and no one has seen her since she left the hospital with Chat Noir and no one knows if she's back 100% and the one where I have footage of our heroes locking lips and the one thing I've been trying to call and text you like 900 times about? That one?"

"Ah yea well…you know clumsy me…I was kind of in the wrong place at the wrong time, kind of got hurt during the attack and.."

"WHAT?! Are you ok? What happened?" Alya eyes her over out of concern.

"Well long story short, Adrien ended up helping me home and taking care of me."

"Girl! Oh heh, he took care of you huh?" She wiggles her eyes trying to embarrass her friend.

Marinette blushes and stays silent. "Oh my god…he…what is happening?! He did take care of you?!" She thrusts her hips a little to make sure Marinette was following her.

"Maybe…"

"Oh my god." Alya scratches her chin in thought.

"You're going to have adorable babies one day."

"ALYA! I think you're thinking a little far in advance there

"Am I though? At the rate you're going, it could be next week!"

"Well, we will probably calm down after a while…maybe…heh…oh he has a pretty busy schedule so yeah…"

"You've appeased my curiosity…for now. I want to know every single detail later. We should probably eat lunch really quick and head back to class." They scarf down a couple sandwiches downstairs and head back to school. Adrien and Nino are hanging out outside getting some fresh air.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Alya sits down next to Nino and Marinette takes a seat next to Adrien. He puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to him. Marinette blushes and rests a hand on his knee. She absently rubs his knee with her fingertips, causing Adrien to blush.

"Ohhh dudes…I see things have progressed in the love department. It's about freaking time." Nino takes a sip from his water bottle. Adrien scratches the back of his head. "Dude, you know Chole isn't going to like this one bit Adrien."

"What're you talking about Nino? She's cool from time to time, I think she will understand because we've been friends for a while. We've both been through a lot of crap and I don't think either of us would be where we're at now without our friendship over the years. I believe she will be happy for me when she finds out." Three pairs of skeptical eyes stare at Adrien.

"Yeah…and I rode a unicorn to school today…its name is Bob…and he is epic." Marinette snorts.

Adrien whispers into Marinette's ear, "You meant to say my name, right? You know you can ride me any day, doesn't just have to be to school though." Marinette hits him in the chest playfully.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you would know if I rode you this morning." Adrien blushes.

"Dang, do we need to leave you two alone? I can feel the heat between you guys over here." Alya takes a couple pictures on her phone and puts it back into her pocket. Marinette and Adrien blush even more.

Marinette clears her throat. "Well I guess we better get back to class..."

Alya adds in, "Yeah who knows what this will escalate into if we don't…" Marinette punches her lightly in the shoulder and they walk off to class.

"Do my eyes deceive me Sabrina or are Adrien and Marinette sitting a little closer than normal today?"

"They did look pretty comfortable around each other." They both closed their phone camera's zoom out and put their phones back into their pockets.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Chole walks determinately back to class, with Sabrina following close behind her.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! What would you like to see happen? NENOENENEO (sci-fi music?) :p Review plz. 😊


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, enjoy!

Chapter 12

Chloe angrily watches Adrien and Marinette hug each other outside the classroom. The couple walks into the classroom and Chloe stomps her foot. "This can't be happening." Chloe walks into the classroom and sits down in her seat. She watches the two throughout the day. 'Why would he want to be with that trash when he can be with me? There's no way I'm losing Adrien to that sad excuse of a woman. I'll show him how pathetic she really is…'

Chloe sashays up to Adrien and wraps her arms around his neck in front of Marinette. The other students are excited to leave school and bolt; not interested enough to stick around. "Adrikiens!" Adrien shifts uncomfortably and gently pulls her arms off him. "Hey Chloe." Marinette fumes silently in the background.

"What're you looking at Marinette? Can't you see we're busy? Go on to that pathetic little bakery that you live at. I don't know why anyone in their right mind would choose to live there, let alone eat there. Garbage person deserves a garbage place I guess." Marinette fists her hand so hard her nails draw blood and steps up into Chloe's space. With his heightened senses, Adrien smells her blood and freaks out on the inside. He steps in between them, "Ladies, can't we all get along? Chloe, I know for a fact that you send someone to the bakery every day to get…" Marinette steps in front of Chloe again, with her back pressed up against Adrien, leaving Adrien disoriented and slightly arouse. He subconsciously pushes his body into her and drowns in her scent at the junction of her shoulder and neck. Marinette pokes Chloe's shoulder roughly with her slightly bloodied hand. "I'm TIRED of your crap Chloe, grow up and move on. Adrien is with me in all ASPECTS your little mind can comprehend. I don't know why you're such an evil person, or why you're like this but I'm not taking your crap anymore."

Chloe narrows her eyes, "You'll regret talking to me like that Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Chloe grabs Marinette's pigtail and yanks hard on it.

Alya pops her head back in the classroom," Come on slowpokes…OH BITCH NO YOU DON'T!" Alya reacts first and charges Chloe to the ground and causes Chloe to yank out Marinette's pigtail. Adrien tries to hide his boner with the help of Marinette's behind. Marinette stands smugly, for several reasons, but feels a little sorry for her. "Alright Alya…I think she's had enough…" Alya accidently knocks Chloe in the nose with her elbow, while getting up, and busts her nose.

"Oh shit…sorry not sorry Chloe…"

"You'll regret this Marinette!", Chloe screeches at the top of her lungs. She stomps out of the room.

"Guys..." Marinette pauses and corrects herself, "Alya, I appreciate you standing up for me but I can handle myself. This got a little out of hand…" She shoots a worried look at Adrien and sweat drops.

She whispers, "Adrien snap out of it, we aren't alone…thanks for standing up for me by the way."

Adrien snaps out of his daze and scratches the back of his head. "I can't help it…your body is like a drug I can't get enough of. Maybe I can try calling Chloe and calm her down?"

"I think I should be the one calming things down?" She looks down at his boner and he blushes. "Perhaps."

"In all seriousness, we should give her some space to calm down, she won't even talk to us at this point."

Alya clears her throat, "You guys need me to leave and give you the room to yourselves? Or I can stay here…either way…" Alya comically slides her phone out slowly.

The couple's eyes dilate. "No were good."

"Yeah, we can take this back to the bakery, no need to leave." Marinette elbows Adrien in the ribs. "Oof." Marinette hugs Alya.

"Really, thanks for looking out for me though. I'll see you later?"

"You know that's right girl, talk to you later." Alya heads off and Adrien wiggles his eyebrows at Marinette. She rolls her eyes, "Self-control my kitty…" She scratches under his chin and he purrs. He picks her up wedding style and carries her out of the room. "Adrien! Put me down!"

"But if I carry you we'll get to your place faster…"

"Or your place?" Adrien stops walking and his face grows dark.

"I feel like my place is with you honestly. My house hasn't felt like a home since my mother was with us." She rubs the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Adrien, I didn't mean to upset you, I was trying to be cheeky…"

He smiles, "No need to apologize, I can show you the place so you can get a real sense of what it's like there?"

"You're on, however I think we need to check on Chloe as our alter egos and make sure she's doing alright."

"Great thinking, as always." They head down a deserted area and transform. They head to Chloe's place together. They keep their distance and sit at a safe distance from her place so they aren't discovered. Hours go by and Ladybug starts to nod off against Chats shoulder. He rubs the back of her head and they jolt at the sound of breaking glass. They exchange worried glances and look for any commotion.

"Ladybug…" A manic laughter echoes and reflects off the surrounding buildings. They see a silhouette against the moonlight and they spring into a fighting stance.

"Chloe? Let's talk about this…"

"My name isn't Chloe, it's Controller! Adrien will be mine and Marinette will pay! Unfortunately, I can't get what I want unless I get your Miraculous, so hand them over!" She jumps down from the building and lands in front of the duo. "You'll do what I want under my devotion spell!" She opens her hand and a strange purple color shoots out of her hand, like someone casting a spell. They easily dodge the blast and it hits the building behind them. "Ugh this is taking too much time, I want Marinette to pay!" She takes off to the bakery.

"Well some things never change…" They chase after her and find themselves in front of the bakery. Worried for her family's safety she rushes through the front door. "You guys need to get safe and take cover. She's on a mission to get m…your daughter!"

"Ladybug look out!"

"Huh?" She turns around too late and gets slammed into the floor.

"Where did you hide her Ladybug!?" Chloe pins Ladybug down. "If you won't tell me then, I'll make you show me!" Chat finishes getting her parents to safety and flings his weapon to knock her off Ladybug. She cackles and Ladybug lays motionless.

"What did you do to her?" Several people, that Controller got a hold of on the way to the bakery, burst through the doors and grab Chat's arms effectively knocking his weapon out of his hand.

"Oh, she's under my spell now, she can't return to herself until she takes me to Marinette. What?" Ladybug sits up, eyes glazed over, grabs Controller's hand and her eyes return to normal.

"Why didn't my spell work?" Hawk moth appears in her mind,

"Quickly, take her miraculous." Ladybug shakes her head to clear the cobwebs.

"What's happening?" Chat notices a familiar bracelet.

"Ladybug the akuma has to be in her bracelet. It was given to her by Adrien when they were young."

"Gotcha Chat." Ladybug grabs the bracelet with her free hand and puts it under her foot and tugs with her hand effectively breaking the bracelet. The akuma flies out and Ladybug catches it in her yoyo.

"Bye bye little butterfly! Miraculous ladybug!" She tosses her yoyo into the air and returns any damage that took place during the quick battle. "What where am I?" Chat helps her up.

"Your emotions got the better of you this time and hawkmoth got to you. You went against your hero." He picks up her bracelet and puts it around her wrist. "Keep that safe, whoever gave this to you must think of you as a great friend." He points out a friend's charm. She frowns, "Sadly it appears I have stronger feelings for him than he does for me…" He pats her back.

"You have to respect his feelings too though. You wouldn't want to lose him as a friend would you, because you keep pushing your feelings onto him that he can't return?"

"Chat you're oddly insightful today…it creeps me out. I'll try to just be friends for Ladybug, I don't want to get akumatized and end up hurting her!" She hugs Ladybug and Ladybug's eyes narrow to an annoying line.

* * *

Hawk moth stands in his lair with fingers on his chin. "Why was Ladybug immune to her spell?"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review and have a great thanksgiving (to those that celebrate)!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the followers and reviews! I dedicate this chapter to someone who reviewed every chapter so far: **Synsoflove!** Thank you, I can always count on a review from you! Thank you to everyone else who has reviewed as well! :D

* * *

Chapter 13

The superhero duo sits close in attempts to stay warm in the cool evening air.

"It's starting to get a lot colder out…brr" Chat leans against the metal of the Eiffel Tower and pulls Ladybug in between his legs and wraps his arms around her.

"I'll keep you warm mylady." She smiles.

"I do appreciate this; however, you know somehow a picture of us will magically appear on the ladyblog right? I don't know how people manage to get us at all hours of the day…I think there's a conspiracy that we don't know of…perhaps a competition or something that inspires the people of Paris to stalk us for free…"

"Well…what's the harm? Let's give them what they want to see…" Chat trails kisses down her neck.

"Chat! I don't think all of Paris wants to see that! Sure, maybe some diehard fans…or pervs…but we don't need to subject the children to such things! Think of the children…" She flicks his bell with her fingers and he frowns.

"Well, it could be worse…we aren't naked or anything…now."

"Don't get any ideas, it's way too cold for that." She wraps her arms around herself.

"Out of all the scenarios that's the one you're worried about the most?" He smiles.

"Yes." She pokes him playfully.

* * *

Alya zooms her camera in, takes a few pictures, and hurries back inside where it's warm. She gets to work on her ladyblog and posts her new pictures. She smiles at her fans quick responses, especially at a picture a fan sends of the duo. She drags the photo into the fan picture page that has hundreds of pictures of the superhero duo sent to her by others. Some of the pictures are scary good, like you're up close and personal sharing in on the intimate moments of Ladybug and Chat Noir. She notices that most of the 'up close and personal' photos are all submitted by one name: Synsoflove. 'Hmm I should set up an interview with this person, maybe do a post or a how to video with them to share tips and secrets on great photo taking.' She sends him a message and heads to bed.

* * *

Hawkmoth lurks around his observatory and sighs. "I'm tired of spending nights alone, I must put my plan into action and get the Miraculous once and for all…" He DE transforms and Nooroo flops from his pin on his collar. "Master…please reconsider…your plan will help no one, including yourself. The world will be in great peril and wishing for your wife back will be the least of your problems…"

"Hush Nooroo; things will work out you'll see. I can't just let my wife be taken from me! Plus, I have a pretty good idea who Ladybug is…I'll sleep one more night alone…but tomorrow I will have Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Gabriel Agreste grabs his cane, stands on a small circular platform, and floats back up to his office.

* * *

"Come on Ladybug let's get back to your house, you're freezing, and it seems like it's going to be a quiet night as far as akuma attacks go."

She sneezes and rubs her nose, "Sounds like a plan." Chat stands up with Ladybug in his arms. "I suggest you hold on mylady." Ladybug grabs on tight around his neck, he propels them back to her place, and they DE transform. Adrien grabs an extra pair of comfy pants, that he leaves there, and changes into them. Marinette stands and watches him like a creeper. He laughs, "You act like you've never seen me naked." She wipes some drool from the corner of her mouth.

"Pff, I can't help that I'm only in it for your body…" She changes into some of her comfy pajamas and it's his turn to enjoy the show.

"Pff whatever, I know you're in it for more than just my body…" His mind trails off when she gets under her comfy blanket. "Oh man it's the comfiest blanket known to man…"

"And I think you're just in it for my comfy blanket…" She trails off.

"Yep you're right." He cuddles under the blanket with her and she punches his shoulder. "Ow…ok and your body too."

"That's better." He pulls her close and they spoon under the nice comfy warm blanket. The trap door creaks open slowly and a furnace of hot co co emerges, with Tom's head following.

"Evening guys, thought you could use some hot coco. Oh, I see you're already heading to bed, I can bring it to you." He comes all the way up into her room and walks to her bed. "Here you go." He hands it to a speechless Adrien.

"Papa! Get out!" She points to the trap door.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen everything anyways shesh…" He heads back downstairs, leaving two red faced superheroes.

Adrien sits up and pops open the thermos, "Well might as well enjoy it, oh look there's even little marshmallows on the top!" Marinette sits up.

"Score." They enjoy their hot chocolate and head to bed comfy, warm, and full.

Tom carries hot chocolate up for him and Sabine. "You know we should really stop embarrassing them…" Sabine pats him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right…maybe if we stop embarrassing them we will get grandchildren sooner…", he says.

"They're only in high school dear…" Tom puts a hand to his chin.

"True…but you know how responsible Marinette is…at this rate she'll have her first kid in her 40's and we will be ancient and unable to enjoy grandchildren."

"Who're we kidding, we can't ever stop teasing her. It's just too fun." Sabine agrees and finishes her hot chocolate.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate dear, we better head to bed so we can function in the morning."

"Ah such is the life of an adult…"

"We still have our fun though," she wiggles her eyebrows. He fists bumps her and they head to bed.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! If I get at least 5 reviews I'll double the length of the next chapter. 😊


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Great point Neon-s I will work on conjuring stronger imagery, thanks for the review! Sorry for the delayed posting, life is crazy! Since we got the reviews rolling, this chapter shall be over double the length! Thank you! 😊

* * *

Chapter 14

Nature paints the sky with a beautiful sunrise that reflects off the Seine River and the buildings of Paris to create a beautiful glow as far as the eye can see. The hustle and bustle of Paris is a little slower today because of the weather dipping just below freezing overnight. Many people enjoy the view from the comfort of their homes and some even capture the moment with a camera or a paint brush. Tikki just happens to be using a camera to capture the moment, however not the one that's outside. She takes a picture of Plagg sandwiched between two wheels of camembert snoring away. She also makes sure to take a picture of Adrien falling out of bed while his alarm goes off on his phone, which pulls the comfy covers off Marinette. Marinette, immediately feels the loss of something great in her life bolts up. She sees Adrien on the floor and slowly pulls the comfy covers from him and surrounds herself in them. She starts to doze off again. Adrien pokes her. "Really…you wake up because you lose the covers; not from me falling out of bed…or the alarm?"

Marinette muffles a 'mmmhm' through the pink comfy cover. "Why…did…alarm go off…on Saturday…?" She stretches her leg and 'accidently' kicks his phone to the ground. "I will end it…" She grabs the pillow and throws it onto the phone."

"Are you trying to smother my phone into silence?" There is a slight pause.

"Yes, I'm about to use a more permanent solution though…"

He quickly grabs his phone and throws the pillow back at her. "Hey now…don't get any ideas…how would you ever get a hold of me?" She narrows her eyes as he turns off his alarm.

I have my ways." She glances to Tikki.

"Eep, leave me out of this one Marinette!" Tikki hides behind Plagg and he stirs from his sleep.

"Ugh Adrien, why is that annoying box making noises again?" He takes a bite out of the camembert and watches with sleepy eyes.

"Oh, I must have set a reoccurring alarm clock by accident." He scratches the back of his head.

There's a knock on the trap door and Sabine talks through the door, "Marinette dear, I'm afraid we need you two downstairs." Marinette bolts up and looks at Adrien with worry.

"Ok mama, we'll be down in five." She scrambles up and grabs a long purple plain shirt that she made awhile back that has simple pink flowers sewn in along bottom. She throws on some black leggings and whispers to Adrien, "Something must be wrong, her voice sounded oddly serious." Adrien smooths out a couple light wrinkles on his shirt.

"Hmm strange. Well I guess there's only one way to find out what's up." He stands up and drops his phone into his pocket. "You better stay close just in case Plagg."

"Don't worry kid, I've got you." Adrien nods and opens the trap door. They make their way downstairs and Adrien comes to a halt on the last step and looks at Marinette with horror. Marinette scoots past him and whispers slowpoke in his ear along the way. She freezes and straightens up when she sees what's up.

"Good morning dear." Her mother greets her cheerily.

"Good morning Mama." Marinette walks closer to her mom, with a stiff Adrien following behind her. No one, aside from Marinette, takes note of how on edge Adrien really is.

'Hmm strange, Adrien is so guarded and stressed right now. I can see it in his eyes…and in his body language. Maybe things are far worse between them than Adrien lets on.'

Adrien nods, "Father".

Mr. Agreste nods, "Son". They lock eyes and a thick tension fills the air. It's only Adrien, Marinette, Mr. Agreste, and Sabine with Tom making icing close by. Luckily no customers were lost during the 'silent battle'.

Mr. Agreste's attention shifts from Adrien to Marinette. "That's a lovely outfit, did you make that?"

"Ye..yes sir! It's just something I threw together…" Adrien steps forward.

"She's very talented, she also won the derby hat contest that you judged."

"Ah yes, I remember that well. You are very talented. I'm looking for a talented young lady such as yourself to fill an intern position. If you would like, you can stop by today and shadow me to see if it's something that you'd like to do."

Marinette's mouth drops, "Yes sir! I mean that sounds great! I dream to be a top fashion designer such as yourself!"

"Ok then, I'll have Natalie get you the details and I'll plan on seeing you later."

"Thank you, sir, for this opportunity!" Her parents beam and Adrien shows a mixture of apprehension and happiness for her.

Mr. Agreste turns his head towards Adrien and says sternly, "Adrien…we will talk later." He turns around and walks out the door. Adrien tries not to let his father's words bother him, but it worries him slightly.

"Oh my gosh! Pinch me! Is this really happening?!" Sabine wraps an arm around Marinette.

"Marinette I'm so proud of you. This is such a great opportunity to show them what you're made of! Awww our baby is going to be famous Tom!"

"Mama! Don't get ahead of yourself, you never know it may not work out…" Marinette's Excitement turns to worry. "What if I'm not good enough?"

"Sweetheart…no matter how hard things get, never give up. You'll have setbacks along with your many accomplishments but remember, it's better to try and fail than to fail by not trying." Marinette hugs her mom.

"Thanks Mom, I'll try not to stress about it and put my best foot forward."

"That's my girl!" Tom walks over and hugs her too. Sabine pokes her head up.

Adrien looks on the loving family and wipes a tear from his face. 'I wish I had this, being here makes me realize what I don't have anymore…I wish mom was still here.'

"Come on and join us in this group hug. You're a part of this family now." Adrien jumps a little and gets dragged into the group before his brain realizes what's going on. They all embrace each other in a hug and Adrien lets the tears fall freely, unable to wipe them away. Tom ruffles Adrien's hair with a hand and side glances s at him with sad and understanding eyes. They all eventually let go, except for Adrien clutching onto Marinette's side. The parents go back to their business and starts on a cake order that's due soon. Marinette hugs him, "Adrien, are you ok? What's wrong"

"Seeing the love that you and your family share makes me realize how much I miss my Mom. She cared for me like that, and she was my world. I forgot that feeling." She hugs him tighter.

"The feeling of having your mom with you?"

"The feeling of what a family should have, love."

"Oh Adrien, I'm sorry. You know you're loved, here right?" She kisses him on his cheek. "I know it's not the same but I'll always be there for you." He smiles.

"Thanks Marinette, you're awesome." They hug it out. Adrien's phone dings from his pocket and he pulls it out to see who it is.

"Oh, it's information about later." Marinette squeals softly and stops abruptly.

"Adrien, I know your relationship with your father isn't the best, how do you feel about me doing this?"

"Marinette, the relationship with my father has nothing to do with your career as a fashion designer. I think it's awesome that you're doing thing. I'm worried that he might have an ulterior motive though. He probably wants to figure out more about us and our relationship. Still, it's been awhile since he has done something like this for me, let alone someone I care for." She hugs him.

"You know Adrien, you're pretty awesome too. So, what time should I head over?"

"Natalie is heading over in about an hour, and I'm not letting you go in it alone. We're partners!" He smiles cheekily.

"But we aren't going into a battle…I can handle myself." She puffs out her chest.

"Oh, trust me…anything with my dad is a battle. I'm tagging along even if I have to hide around the corner like a creepy stalker."

"Well, I'll actually feel more comfortable with you around, so I won't fight you too hard on this." She smiles.

Marinette's parents smile to each other as they stealthily mix up some cake icing in the back and listen in. Sabine steps loudly forward and the couple jump.

"Why don't you two head upstairs and I'll bring you a nice lunch for you to enjoy."

"Thanks mama!" The couple head upstairs, leaving the parents in the bakery. Sabine grabs a couple chocolate chip cookies out of the case and sets them on the counter.

Tom looks worried. "Honey, do you think she's going to be ok?"

Sabine leans into Tom, "If anyone can handle another thing to her plate, it's our daughter. Just look at all the things she juggles already? I mean she has school, the bakery, her sewing projects, friends, and…."

"Shhh honey…sometimes the ears have walls." Sabine kisses his cheek.

"Yes, they do. Anyways, let's get a lunch together for them to enjoy." They make grilled chicken sandwiches on freshly baked bread, sweet potato fries for a side, a pickle, chocolate covered strawberries, and decides to add the chocolate chip cookies to the mix. They carry the meal upstairs and knock on the trap door. "Sweetie, lunch is ready."

Tom chuckles, "They are probably already enjoying their own dessert…" The trap door opens abruptly to a red face Marinette.

"Papa, you're not even trying to whisper!" The parents hand over the food. Tom looks side glances at Sabine.

"Oh, trust me we can be quit." He winks.

"Ugh…thanks for lunch guys." Marinette shuts the door and they carry the food to the roof. They set the food down and enjoy the meal. Marinette notices some lip gloss on Adrien's neck and rubs it off with her hand. "Will I ever get use to their teasing?"

"I think it's pawsome." Marinette groans and they finish their meals in a comfortable silence. She reminds herself to pack the cookies for Tikki without thinking much about it.

"Well, are you ready for this mylady?"

"I'm nervous, but excited. If I'm able to fit in as an intern there, it will be a great career launcher. Of course, I plan on still plan on studying fashion when I graduate though." Adrien smiles.

"Man, I admire how you know exactly what you want to do in the future. I still have no idea."

"Don't stress out about it, you will find your passion. Plus, the world sometimes has a plan already, and it may not work out for me in fashion. I plan on doing everything I can to make it work though."

"You've got this."

"So, do you." They fist bump.

"Thanks for believing in me."

"Always." Adrien's phone dings and he pulls it out of his pocket.

"Oh, looks like Natalie is on the way."

"Well, here goes nothing!" They carry the empty plates downstairs.

"Thank you, that meal was delicious." Marinette kisses her mom's cheek and hugs her dad.

"You're welcome sweetie. Text me as soon as you're done!"

"I'll let you know how everything goes mama." Adrien's bodyguard walks in and nods his head to everyone.

"Hello!" Marinette's parents hand the bodyguard a box of random sweets and he smiles thankfully. Adrien, Marinette, and the bodyguard all head out the door and climb into the car.

* * *

The car comes to a stop in front of the mansion and Marinette practically squeezes Adrien's hand off. He pats her hand and the driver opens her door for them. They thank him and head to the gate. Adrien puts his hand on the scanner and the gate automatically unlocks. They walk to the front door and the door opens before Adrien gets his key out.

"Thank you, Natalie."

"You're welcome Adrien. Go ahead and get comfortable. I will come by your room and get Marinette when your father is ready."

"Ok, thanks." Adrien leads Marinette to his room.

"Man, I can't ever get use to how awesome your room is." He gives her a quizzical look.

"Oh, that's right, you've been here a few times, haven't you? Man, that was painful, not stepping out of the bathroom after that one akuma pretended to kidnap me."

"It was painful for me too. You want to…" She stops mid-sentence at the knock on the door. Natalie opens the door.

"Mr. Agreste is ready for you."

"Wish father was this prompt with me."

"Your father is a very busy man Adrien. You know there're are some things out of his control." Adrien mutters under his breath and Marinette wraps an arm around him for a side hug.

"Alright, let's get going." Adrien steps forward and Natalie holds up a hand.

"Your father only wants to see Marinette now. I'll come back for you when they are finished with their business.

Adrien grumbles. "Ok." Natalie leads Marinette down the hallway and up the stairs to Mr. Agrete's office.

Plagg flies out of hiding, "Shesh I thought she'd never leave. I don't like Natalie, she's always knocking on your door and I always have to hide." Plagg eats a piece of cheese on Adrien's shoulder.

"Where do you get all this cheese Plagg?"

"I have my ways. Hey, aren't you going to eavesdrop kid?"

"You know that's right Plagg, I'm going to give it a few minutes so I don't run into Natalie in the hallway."

"Good thinking."

* * *

Natalie knocks on the door and Mr. Agreste opens the door. "Ah Marinette, thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me. Please come inside and have a seat. Natalie, make sure no one disturbs our meeting." She nods.

"Yes sir, I'll be outside the door if you need anything." She shuts the door and lets out a puff of air. 'He is so intimidating.' She stands like a solider outside the door.

"Please, sit down." Marinette sits in a very leather plush chair near the desk and pulls her sketchbook out of her bag.

"Ah good, I see you've brought a sketchbook. Do you have designs in them?"

"Ye…sir!" She sets it on the desk and slides it over for him to look at. He opens the book and flips through her designs slowly. He looks at a couple of the papers a little longer than the others.

"These are magnificent, especially for a beginning artist. You show a lot of talent." He stands up, walks around the desk to her, and hands her the book back. He continues to stand next to her. Those earrings, did you design those too?"

"Thank you, sir! Oh, what earrings? I don't think I had any designs of earrings in there…"

"No I'm talking about the ones you're wearing." He reaches down with his hand and stops when Marinette throws her hands over them.

"Oh no not these old things, I'm embarrassed to show you these. It was an early creation of mine…"

"Please let me see. Despite all the stories I'm sure my son has told you about me, I don't bite."

"If I'm honest sir, he hasn't told me much about you. Other than he wishes you spent more time with him to get to know him better. He doesn't feel like you love him."

"That's ridiculous, I make sure he has a good future ahead of him. Everything I do, is for him." Gabriel looks genuinely sad about something. "I know he misses his mother, I do too." His eyes turn hard. "Which is why I must do everything in my power to get her back." He fists a hand and shows his determination.

"Wait, you mean she's still alive? I thought she died?" Gabriel casually walks over to the door and makes sure it's locked. 'Ok something weird is going on here…'

"She is. Let me tell you the story of how it all happened." He walks back over to the desk, pulls his chair over next to Marinette, and sits down."

"Oh…um ok, but I think Adrien should be the one you tell the story to?"

"I can't bring myself to do that, he would never forgive me."

"Well…we all make mistakes?"

"Not as bad as mine, girl… Anyways it all started when my wife and I took a trip to Tibet. We wanted a vacation because we were both so busy. We left Adrien with Natalie and we took off." He chuckles. "We were so young back then, and foolish. We didn't have much experience with hiking or climbing or being in nature at all but we were determined. There's a legend that two heroes were last seen in the same area we were hiking. Of course, the legend allegedly took place decades before our time so many people have already searched the area. Well we were young, in love, and thought we could accomplish anything together. We started with a guide but he refused to go any further due to the trail being too dangerous ahead. We were convinced that it wasn't as bad as he said, so we wanted to push further. We wouldn't stop, despite the warnings. I told him to head back, because we knew what we were doing. He called us foolish, tried to reconsider with us, but we just ignored him and kept moving along." Marinette sits quiet listening to his story, Gabriel takes a sip of water and continues.

"Well, we were prepared but after a while the weather took a turn for the worst. The wind was blowing the snow to where we couldn't see in front of us; the path disappeared and the ground became unreliable. We took a step too far and next thing we knew we were falling and sliding down a rocky hill. I don't know how long we fell but eventually the slope ended and took a hard fall to the ground below. I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up I knew I had a broken arm, leg, some broken ribs, and bruises/lashes all over my body from the rocks. I could hardly move but my will to see how my wife was, was stronger. I put my weight on one side and started to use my good arm and leg to move. It was slow, but I needed to find her. I couldn't find her, she was nowhere to be seen. I came across an opening and took shelter in a cave. I waited out the weather in the cave, but while I was in there I found something. I found a book with two boxes filled with brooches. One was a peacock brooch and the other was a butterfly brooch." Marinette's brain kicks into overdrive and she panics a little. She remembers Gabriel locking the door, and she looks around the room for other exits. "Well, I took one out and a strange creature appeared before me. He called me by another name and quickly looked disappointed when he found out I wasn't this person he was looking for. I suggested that we could look for his person and I could look for my wife, but only if I was in better condition. He told me to put the brooch on, so I did." Gabriel pulls out a brooch from his desk and puts it on his suit jacket. "Dark wings rise." Gabriel turns into hawkmoth before Marinette's eyes. "He told me to say those words, and I did. Suddenly I could move almost normally again. My limbs were still sluggish, but it didn't feel like I had any broken bones. I could move, although it was still painful. I took the book and the other brooch with me in hopes of saving my wife. After hours of searching I found her. I came across some other frozen bodies, that thankfully wasn't her. She was unconscious, I feared the worst. I decided to go back to the cave but I couldn't ever find it again. At some point during the travels her eyes fluttered open. She was disoriented and told me she couldn't feel her body. I put the peacock brooch on her and another creature popped out. Its name was Duusuu and it told my wife what to say. She barely got the words out and she transformed. Sadly, it was too late. Her injuries were too much and she succumbed to darkness. The creature popped out and burst into tears. I put the brooch back in its case. I lethargically took my wife's body back here. I was so heartbroken, I still have no idea how I found myself back here. I buried her in the back yard and told Adrien that she disappeared. I can't bring myself to tell him what happened, it hasn't been that long and I'm still not ready to tell him. I promised myself, and to my wife's grave, that I would find a way to bring her back. That's where you come in…ladybug."

"What? I don't know what you're talking…about." Hawkmoth appears in front of her and he chokes her with his hand so she can't say the words to transform. Tikki flies out of her purse and bites hawkmoth's hand. "You're an annoying little brat." He swats Tikki with his hand and she hits the ground. Marinette chokes out a soft and garbled "Spots on" and she transforms. She rubs her neck and coughs uncontrollably. She calls Chat with her yoyo.

"Chat," she pauses to cough, "there's a lot to explain but I don't have time to beat around the bush. Your father is hawkmoth. Please, come help if you can." She starts coughing again and ends the call. She grabs the glass of water on the desk and drinks it.

"Hawkmoth, I don't know how I tie into any of this but if you're planning on using my miraculous I'm sure things won't work out to the way you want them to."

"You're wrong ladybug. I will combine your earrings with Chat Noir's ring and they will grant me a wish. I will get my wife back, no matter what!"

"What?! Even if that's possible, there must be balance in the world. If you wish for her back to life, don't you think something bad will happen in return? You could lose your own life…or even…Adrien's life."

"That's ridiculous. I've translated almost everything in this book. I'm tired of researching and considering what if's. I want my wife back, and I want Adrien to be happy."

"Why don't we all talk this through and figure this out? You're not a bad person deep down…the power of the miraculous isn't meant for you and it has twisted you into something evil. You've pushed Adrien so far away, when all he really wants is to be closer to you." Hawkmoth launches at ladybug but she dodges quickly. He laughs. "You think talking will fix everything? You're foolish, kid."

"I may be a kid, but I'm also ladybug and I'm not blinded by revenge and greed like you are. Sure, I can be greedy at times, but this is next level. Would you really sacrifice a life to bring back your wife?"

"Yes." He answers without hesitation.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, what's going to happen? Find out next time. Reviews plz. Your reviews inspire me! Sorry for the long break of not posting. I will try to be more consistent with the chapters in the future.


End file.
